The Flu
by Danceronpointe
Summary: What happens when bella gets the flu because Edward won't let her get a shot? Kinda funny. A different end to bella's life.


**The Flu**

**This is a quick idea I had of an out of character twilight story. Bella has the flu. PLEASE read and review  
**

* * *

I woke one morning, my head spinning. I ached all over. I groaned and couldn't think. Edward had already left for to go get his car and go to school. I knew that I wasn't going to school today. The pain and ache and heat vanished as I slept.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Bella?" I heard a wonderful honey voice say in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face. "Edward," I mumbled, sleepily.

"How are you, love?" he asked, "I heard Charlie thinking you were sick today."

"I'm okay. It's just a cold or something. I'll be better tomorrow," I said.

"Sleep well," he hummed my lullaby.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning, I had a fever of a hundred four. Charlie insisted on driving me to the hospital, even though I insisted it wasn't necessary.

We were at the hospital. Charlie got out of the car. "I need some help here. I'm Police Chief Swan. My daughter, Isa- uh Bella, is really sick."

I heard a murmur as a crowd of nurses converged the car. I felt cold hands touch my skin, "It'll be all right, honey," a voice said.

I was lifted onto a stretcher, and tried to protest. No one listened.

In the hospital, I was overwhelmed by the smell of antiseptic and blood. I passed out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- Flashback-- -- -- -- -- --

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he was certain.

I bit my lip. "Bella!" he chided, "I'm not doing anything until we're married."

"It's not that," I hissed.

"What?" he was calmer now.

"Charlie told me about this clinic where they give out free flu shots and he wants me to get one."

"It's a good idea," Edward agreed.

"But-."

"But what love?"

"Would you come with me?" I asked in a rush.

"Of course, but why?" Edward looked confused.

"I'm scared of needles," I muttered.

"I'll be right there."

**The next day**

We arrived at the clinic and I was already trembling. We sat in the waiting room until my name was called.

"Right here," I said, holding Edward's hand.

I tried to follow the nurse back to a room. "Miss- Swan. Only family members are allowed back with patients," her eyes glanced over Edward, "Is he a relation?"

"No. He's my boyfriend," I didn't want any ambiguity there. Edward was _mine_.

"Well then, sir. I need to ask you to stay here," her face fell at the word boyfriend.

"Could you make an exception?" Edward's eyes burned.

The nurse stared for a minute and nodded, "If you'll follow me then."

In the room, there was a tiny, sterile table with some crinkly white paper on it. The nurse left us alone, so Edward lifted me up onto the table. I grinned, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he leaned forward and kissed me quickly.

Then, the doctor came in. He wore a tag reading _Dr. Dylan Davidson_. He carried a tray with a tiny syringe on it and a small bottle.

"I'm Dr. Davidson," he said, "You're here for the flu shot?"

I nodded, my mouth already dry.

"We have this new thing called a FluMist. It's a nasal spray and an alternative to the flu shot."

My eyes lit up. Edward spoke, "Is there an information sheet?"

"I'll go get you one," the Dr. said.

As soon as the Dr. was away, Edward leaned close. "Bella, you cannot get this FluMist. It contains a live virus. You might get the Flu. With your luck it is almost certain. The shot is safer; you cannot get ill from it," his voice was low and dangerous.

"Does it really matter?" I asked confused, "The worst that can happen is that I'll get the flu. No biggy."

"Bella. I died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza. I cannot risk it if you were to die the same way."

"Edward! That was a _long_ time ago. People don't die from the flu."

"Please?" His eyes smoldered, "Do this one thing for me love."

"Whatever," I shrugged, "But I'm going to need to hold your hand very hard during the shot."

Dr. Davidson returned. "I couldn't find a sheet, but the only real difference is that the FluMist costs fifty dollars more."

Edward looked at me, "Oh- Um, I'll just have the shot then."

I stood us slightly and slipped towards the floor. My head caught on the lip of the table. Edward couldn't help me, as the doctor was looking right at us.

I felt a sharp pain and warm blood coming out of my head. "Oh," I moaned. I could see Edward stop breathing.

"I guess we can't give her the shot now," Dr. Davidson said, then I fainted.

-- -- -- -- -- -- End Flashback-- -- -- -- -- --

"Miss Swan?" a voice woke me.

I was still in the hospital, "Yes?"

"Someone here to see you. A Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward," I breathed.

"I'll let him in."

Edward's face appeared over my bed. "I'm here Bella. Carlisle says that you have the flu. I'm so sorry. If only you had gotten the shot. How do you feel love?"

"I thinking I'm dying," I moaned, exaggerating.

I saw Edward's expression grow horrified, "Before I came, I talked to Carlisle. Bella, he said to give you morphine and that that would stop the pain."

"What?" I was confused.

"Bella, I can't lose you. I need to bite you," his face was tortured.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"I'm so sorry. He put his lips gently to my mouth, then put his teeth to my neck.

The world dissolved in pain.


End file.
